Mis OCs
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Presentando los pasados, distintos, tragicos y comicos de mis OCs. Espero les agraden
1. AX

**_Hola lindos. Les presento mi primer OC, lo cree para una pag de Facebook de OC de IZ, en octubre del 2013. Tiene su propio fic que publico aqui._**

* * *

><p><strong>"AX"<strong>

Ax es un Irken con ojos completamente negros como el vacio, su expresión solo dice odio, tiene como docientos de edad serian aproximadamente veinte en edad humana, es de una estatura mucha mas pequeña que la de Zim. Es mas Ax es similar a la estatura de una Uci, su piel es verde de tonalidad oscura, se viste con el uniforme normal de los soldados Irken solo que con un tono en los colores mas oscuros, odia las golosinas, al igual que todo lo dulcante, en cambio le encanta todo lo asido, su comidad favorita se llama "Acidin" es una comida sumamente acida, creada para torturar en una prision.

**HISTORIA:**

Desde que nació a las pocas horas ya estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y usando súper armas, era tan bueno que no le costo nada su preparación en la academia, sus pequeñas manos y pies eran diminutas pero a la vez letales, al punto que siempre terminaba todas las pruebas y ejercicios en la mitad de tiempo que los otros estudiantes.

Nadie se atrevía a burlarse de su diminuta estatura porque sabían que podía destruirlos en un segundo. Ax es muy callado no dice ni una palabra amenos que sea demasiado necesario. Se la paso en soledad todo el tiempo en la academia, ama el silencio y la quietud, pero a la vez la acción y los ruidos de una gran batalla. Siempre le gustaba observar de lejos a una compañera Irken, su nombre era Tak, el ojos negro la amaba en secreto, amaba su mirada altanera, su manera destructiva y perfecta de hacer todo en los entrenamientos, además de amar su hermosura. Pero jamás le hablo, ella ni lo noto seria por su estatuta? Bueno quien sabe.

Una semana antes de la gran prueba para convertirse en un soldado completo, en un verdadero invasor, lo mas desiado para el ojos negros, para lo que se había preparo toda su vida. Fue llamado a llamar por los gloriosos mas altos, ya que ellos habían oído de un estudiante que es como una arma letal en la academia. Ax se sentía emocionado adentro de si, porque si sus lideres lo mandaban a llamar seria por algo increíble, que podria ser una felicitación oh un premio por ser tan sobresaliente en sus estudios.

Pero cuando estuvo frente a ellos lo vieron, no tardando en hecharse a reir a carcajadas sin parar, por su diminuta estatura, Ax sintio su orgullo herido ademas que lastimado, jamás se imagino que sus altos se brularan de el. Ellos dijeron ya mas calmados que era una mofa para el imperio Irken que ubiera un estudiante tan diminuto en la academia, debia ser espulsado de imediato. Ax estaba muy molesto, sus ojos negro vueltos en rojo sangre eran prueba de ello, les dijo que eso no podía ser si estaba a una semana de la gran prueba, y que el era el mayor sobresaliente.

Rojo y Purpura se susurraron algo sonriendo con burla, le comunicaron que por ser sobresaliente en la academia lo dejarían "Ser su bufon personal".

Ax se encolerizo, como podía ser tan bueno como estudiante, el seria un gran invasor, un gran soldado, y sus altos lo querían para vil bufon, sin darse cuenta les grito: ¡USTEDES DOS SON UNOS "GRANDISIMOS TONTOS"!

Sus altezas se molestaron mucho, ordenando que Ax fuera eliminado. Muchos de los guardias, soldados, sirvientes presentes que estaban en la inmensa intentaron atraparlo. Pero para Ax fue muy fácil escapar de ellos, hasta les dio buenos golpes a la mayoría. Robo una pequeña nave crucero voot que encontró afuera de la inmensa.

Desde ese día juro que se vengaria de los mas altos por burlarse y juzgar su baja estatura sin tomar a cuenta sus logros como estudiante, jamas les perdonaria haberle negado el derecho de ser un soldado, invansor oficial.

Actualmente se la pasa escapando ya que es reconocido como profugo del imperio Irken, construyo su propia unidad Uci, la cual es sumamente eficiente y letal como eL, la nombro "T" por el recuerdo de Tak de la que jamás a vuelto a saber nada.

Cada día que pasa planea su VENGANZA encontra de sus verdugos, no descanzara hasta verlos caer del trono.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja parese que Ax sera un dolor de cabeza para los altos (Aclaro que yo no los odio) Luego subo la historias de mis demas OCs, y el Fic de mi Ax.<strong>

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


	2. SEZ

_**Hola Lindos. Les presento otro amado OC**,** creado un dia que tube pesadillas.**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>"SEZ"<strong>_

**Descripción:**

Sez más conocido como experimento 112.0

Estatura: 1.30

Edad: 140

Rata de laboratorio de los científicos de los laboratorios del planeta Irk.

Clasificado como: Alien mutante, mitad Irken y mitad ave, específicamente perico verde. Sus ojos son color blancos, con unas extrañas formas de rayos como iris. No tiene parpados así que sus ojos siempre están abiertos como platos.

Posee habilidades eléctricas, puede mover cosas con la mente, hacer campos de protección, pero no puede usar sus poderes no sabe manipularlos a su antojo, ni tiene el conocimiento de cuantos sean.

Su rostro es de ave con plumas verdes y pico redondo, tiene antenas gruesas, usa un traje negro de un material especial que lo ayuda un poco a controlar sus poderes y cubre todo su lastimado cuerpo, sufre de un horrible dolor de cabeza constantemente, le molesta la luz del sol, le teme a las arañas y mas claramente todo le aterra. Solo ataca cuando esta demasiado aterrado, oh muy rara vez cuando esta enojado.

Personalidad:

No confía en nadie, es muy inseguro, vive aterrado de todo, a veces sufre un fuerte desequilibrio mental, producto por los experimentos que a sufrido toda su existencia, rara vez actúa con instintos de ave, es completamente nervioso no puede estar ni un segundo sin moverse con nerviosismo, siempre esta triste y melancólico.

Emosionalmente con el amor...:

El conoce pocas emociones y son las menos agradables, así que se mantiene lo mas alejado posible de esa emoción.

PD: Odia a los científicos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HISTORIA:<span>**

En los años que el Irken Zim fue mandado a los laboratorios del planeta Irk en función de científico, creo asídentalmente a Sez en un experimento que de inmediato dio como horroroso, deforme y estúpido, así que no le tomo importancia dejándolo solo a su suerte en los laboratorios de Irk, cuando su creador se fue Sez se preguntaba, por que no lo llevo con el? Cual fue el motivo de su creación? Y que fue de su creador?.

El Irken mutante durante años fue el mayor sujeto de prueba de los científicos de Irk, como un experimento fallido nadie reclamaría por el, fue usado para las pruebas y experimentos mas dolorosos jamas pensados, sobretodo con toques eléctricos. Cada día una tortura mas, cada vez pruebas mas dolorosas para su cuerpo, Sez sentía un doloroso y terrible dolor de cabeza, una migraña profunda por tanto que a diario vivía, sentía su cuerpo con electricidad, solo miraba color blanco por todas partes, de las batas de los científicos, de las luces fuertes y molestas en su rostro, de las paredes de ese laboratorio.

Le asqueaba ese asqueroso olor de sustancias inyectadas a su cuerpo, Sez vivía aterrado cada vez les temía mas a esos científicos que lo trataban como un espécimen que no sentía dolor, "Claro que lo sentia" le dolía demasiado cada vez que abrían su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de anestesia para analizarlo mejor, lo que mas le dolió cuando por producto de esas pruebas le arrancaron los parpados teniendo que tener abierto sus ojos blancos de por vida, ni siquiera tenia el consuelo de serrar los ojos cuando le asían tantas pruebas, el tenia que verlas y traumarse mas. Su única esperanza era que su creador volvería por el. Pasaron los años y el nunca volvió.

Un día después de una dolorosa serie de experimentos, sentía su cuerpo quemado y con Electricidad, escucho a unos científicos hablar del Irken Zim. Sez recordó que ese era el nombre de su creador y se puso atento a escuchar. Los científicos se burlaban de ese Irken, decían mentiras que había sido enviado a el planeta Tierra como escusa de un destierro, por que era tan estúpido que para los altos era un estorbo y amenaza.

Esas palabras enfurecieron en gran manera al Irken mutunte, como podían decir esas mentiras de su creador, como le podían decir estúpido a quien lo creo. No sabe como fue a un tiene imágenes borrosas de ese día, solo recuerda que por un segundo olvido su temor asia esos científicos, se paro atacandolos con poderes eléctricos que salían de sus manos tipo alas, les arrojaba cosas atraídas por su mente, prácticamente dejo muy herido a todos esos científicos que toda su existencia habían hecho con el lo que querían, destrozo todos esos laboratorios que fueron su infierno en vida.

Salió escapando con mirada ida, tomo la primera nave que vio, rápidamente encontró las coordenadas del planeta Tierra, aparecer estar toda su existencia con científicos había aumentado su inteligencia mas de lo normal. Se sentía bien iría con su creador, estaría seguro y sabría el motivo de su creación, pero cuando llego a el planeta y lo encontró, ese Irken Zim lo vio con asco, como un ser tan horrible podía ser creación del sorprendente Zim. Le grito que se largara de su presencia, que jamas volviera, que le valía lo que pasara con el, y que tuviera claro que era un experimento fallido y estúpido solo eso.

Sez se sintió peor que despues de una sobredosis de esperimentos en su cuerpo con una infinita tristeza. Jamás pensó que su creador lo tratara así, a parecer esos científicos tenían razón en haberle dicho a ese Irken Zim estúpido. Pero sin embargo lo obedeció alejandose de el, sin tener a donde ir, se oculto en arboles junto a aves.

Vive aterrado en ese planeta desconocido, debería odiar a su creador pero lo que siente por el es deserción, debería vengarse de el pero no sabe si seria mejor intentar olvidarlo, tiene poderes pero no sabe usarlos bien, debería aprende a usarlos, pero para que?, que o que? Aun no sabe el propósito de su existencia, cada vez sus dolores de cabeza son mas grandes y insoportables, esta completamente solo y con miedo en ese planeta.

Actualmente se esconde en los arboles o acantaráis, no soporta la luz del día así que solo sale de noche, lo único que quiere es buscar un motivo oh una razón para vivir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hay pobre Sez ;n; bueno la verdad que me sentia algo indesisa por la carrera que elegiria estudiar en la Universidad y bueno nacio Sez. Luego subo la historia de mis otros OCs<strong>_


	3. MIA

_**Hola Lindos. Les traigo mi otro OCs, la verdad que** **es**** mi segundo OC, pero queria publicar la historia de Sez antes.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>MIA<span>**

Es una chica Irken con ojos ambar y largas pestañas, usa el uniforme Irken muy modificado con blusa de color rosa, su piel verde es muy clara, mide 1.50 de estatura, simplemente es una chica hermosa, edad 150 en edad Irken, seria 15 en edad humana.

Ella no es complicada como sus hermanos (Mis otros OCs) ya que no le importa la armada, los altos, oh la conquista galáctica. Sabe combatir y defenderse muy bien pero no le gustan las peleas, ella solo vive para **bailar** adora todos, si todos los géneros de música, ama las golosinas, todo lo dulce lo que empalaga, estando siempre como en estado interactiva, sabe **manipular** a su antojo. En cuanto a el amor jamás sea enamorado pero a tenido demasiadas citas y amiguites carinosos, solo por diversión, es muy **coqueta** por no mensionar otra palabra...

Siempre esta alegre siendo muy difícil que este triste o molesta es como un rallito de sol (Aveces por lo mismo fastidiosa) le gusta animar a todo el mundo, jamas se calla cuando quiere decir algo, su imaginacion es demasiado elevada al igual que acansatiba, aconseja a un que no se lo pidan, adora la velocidad y lo extremo, su mejor amigo en la Tierra se llama Keef.

* * *

><p><strong>Historia.<strong>

Mia tuvo una infancia Irken normal, en su momento fue mandada a la academia, era impecable en todos los entrenamientos y pruebas posee una gran agilidad en su delgado cuerpo. Pero estaba harta de esa monotonía de estudiar y entrenar, hacer pruebas a diario en la academia, los mismos maestros, lo mismo a diario: Entrenar, estudiar, combatir, escuchar de fidelidad eterna al imperio, bla, bla, bla.

Se la pasaba coqueteando (Por no definir acosando) A escondidas a todos sus compañeros los cuales la ignoraba "los Irken no pueden enamorarse ni perder el tiempo en tener parejas, menos en la academia" le decían sus compañeros cuando ella les coqueteaba. Pero la ojos ambar les contestaba "quien hablar de enamorarse, solo es diversión palabra que no conocen aquí".

Cuando Mia se sentía muy sola no teniendo amigos ya que todos solo querían estudiar oh enternar, ¡Que aburrición! asía muchos movimientos con su cuerpo, no sabia si eran tácticas de soldados oh algún calentamiento pero le agradaba lo divertido que se sentia.

Esa época en la academia los estudiantes eran muy bajitos, así que la ojos ambar midiendo 1.50, algunos centímetros mas que los demás, sus maestros hablaron con los gloriosos altos comunicando que había una alumna que asía todo impecable y tenia buena altura. Ellos la mandaron a llamar la armada estaba urgente de ese tipo de soldados, arreglaron que se saltara muchos años de entrenamiento en la academia para comenzar a servir a la armada.

Mia esta cansada de lo aburrido de su vida, solo quería dejar la academia, y por primera vez divertirse sin la asmorfera de prision a su alrededor, le agrado la idea de saltarse varios años de estudiante en la academia, queria escapar de lo monótono de sus días. Además vería a los altos cosa que jamás le han influido ningún respecto por sus alturas, que idea tan tonta para gobernar pero no pensaba mucho en eso porque la política le parase aburrida, lo bueno de ver a sus lideres en personas que son muy guapos y podría comérselos con la vista.

Fue llevada a la inmensa, cuando estuvo frente a sus lideres, ellos la vieron complacidos tenia todo para ser una buena invasora, por su buena altura, buen aspecto, la recomendación de sus maestros.

Mia solo los miraba con deseo, lo peor que no lo disimulaba, cosa que los altos se comenzaron asentir incomodos y sonrojados. rápido se le informo que desde ese momento le serviría a la armada, y comenzaría a conquistar planetas en el nombre del imperio, por toda su existencia. Cualquiera se habria puesto feliz por esa dicha, pero ah Mia no le gusto la idea de hacer eso a diario seria como estar en la academia de nuevo, paleando, asiendo explotar cosas todos los dias, ¡No quería esa vida común de soldados Irken! Quería ser libre.

La ojos ambar les dijo "Y si mejor me caso con los dos prometo ser muy complaciente con ambos, no tengo practica pero créanme que are que siempre estén sonrientes" se lamio los labios y sensualmente les apacho un ojo. Sus altezas se sonrojaron mas, que falta de respecto y que les habra querido decir con esas palabras... sobre todo con lo de complaciente?.

Purpura se quedo con la boca abierta no podíendo hablar, mientras que Rojo apenado intento hacerse el serio, le ordeno que se retirara, que mañana se iría con una tropa de soldados a un planeta ya conquistado a dominar esclavos. Mia no quería esa vida de soldada, nadie le pregunto jamas si queria ser una soldada de la raza mas maldita de la galaxia, así que después de echarles otra mirada de profundo deseo a los altos comenzó a pensar como escapar de su destino.

A el siguiente día sele entrego una nave crucero voot, los cuales sabia manejar muy bien, pero fingió no poder aserlo manejando sin control, pasando golpeando a cualquier nave que estuviera enfrente a toda velocidad, todos los soldados que rodean la inmensa en sus nave quisieron ayudarla pero eran golpeados por ella misma.

Mia gritaba como histérica parte del espectáculo, condujo así hasta ver el primer planeta cerca y voluntariamente choco contra el, rápidamente tomo el equipaje que ya tenia listo y un termo que llamo su atencion en el suelo de la nave, salió segundos antes de que explotara, arranco parte de su uniforme el cual mancho con sangre de un animal muerto que había comido un día antes. Se escondió entre unas enormes rocas del planeta, y vio como muchos soldados llegaron a ver lo destrozada en los que quedo la pequeña nave, levantaron los pedazos del uniforme manchado con sangre, quedando prácticamente dada por "Muerta"

Cuando todos se fueron, corrió muy feliz por ese planeta ni idea de cual era pero estaba desierto, salto, corrió, comenzó hacer esa cosa con su cuerpo muchos movimientos como calentamiento estaba que no cabia de alegria, ya que dada por muerta era libre si "Libre" Debia celebrar.

Saco el temor que encontró en la nave junto a unas sodas, cuando quiso usar el termo se trasformo en un Uci negro de ojos verdes. Mia muy feliz lo abrazo, dando vueltas en un pie. Al fin tendria un compañero, un amigo, no importaba que fuera de metal. Noto que no hablaba, quizás era un Uci callado, bueno que importaba si ya no estaba sola como todos esos años en la academia, nombro al Uci "**PM"**no era normal un Uci negro, eso lo volvia mas unico.

Juntos pidieron trasporte a la primer nave que paso cerca del planeta, la ojos ambar se las arreglo para que les fuera facil viajar de esa forma a muchos planetas. Así pasaron un tiempo viajando de nave en nave, PM no decía nada pero si escuchaba las millones de cosas que Mia decía no podía callarse ser libre la tenia muy feliz.

Por fin despues de decadas de viajes Mia se decidió en quedarse en un planeta azul llamado Tierra, se instalo en la primer ciudad que vio con ayuda de PM, creo un disfraz de una joven y bella humana rubia. Tomando partes de carros y casas construyo la suya, hizo hologramas de padres y hermanos para guardar las apariencias, se informo de la manera de vivir de los humanos y comenzó a comportarse como uno.

Desde entonces todos sus días son maravillosos, en el día ba a la escuela mas que aprender solo iba a jugar y divertirse, es el dolor de cabeza de los maestros (Mas siendo mujeres) y la pesadilla a la vez que admiracion de varias chicas. Es una manipuladora cuando le conbiene, se hizo mejor amiga del humano Keef el cual no sabe que es una alíen, odia a Gaz por su carácter apagado, y sobre Zim le da igual que sea Irken y que quiera conquistar la Tierra, Mia, no niega sentirse atraida por Dib al ser un humano distinto a los otros y con ella esquivo.

Se la pasa saliendo con todos los chicos guapos de la escuela y de su vensindario, hasta le coquetea a el maestro de Gaz al igual que a todos los docentes, en las noches se las pasa en todas las discotecas de su ciudad y todo tipos de fiestas, descubrió que eso que asía en la academia cuando estaba sola era bailar**,** por ello se esforzo en aprender a bailar todo tipo de generos amando todos los tipos de música. En cuanto a PM se la pasa dibujando todo el día y pintando, es muy sereno pero quiere mucho y porteje sin interferir en su libertad a mas que su Ama su protejida.

Definiendo la vida de Mia en la Tierra es libertinaje... diversión.

* * *

><p><em>Jajaja comerse a los altos con la mirada, por cierto Mia al inicio solo era coqueta, pero al presentarla al grupo de OC a los cinco minutos paso de coqueta a una especie de acosadora oh depravada sexual por el genero contrario jajaja y a estas aturas que ya participa en fics, se me termina saliendo de las manos con sus locuras XD Los invito a leer el ZaTr "Tu amor mi desgracia" y me comprenderan.<em>

_Nos vemos/leemos._


	4. PM

_**Hola lindos. Como les habia mensionado les traigo la historia de PM, el callado Uci de Mia, aunque a diferencia de ella, su pasado no es tranquilo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"PM UCI"<strong>_

Fue creado por los cerebros de control, siendo un Uci con habilidades y destrezas de lucha, una fidelidad completa y ciega a el imperio, fue asignado a un Irken de alto rango con el cual fue enviado a los planetas mas crueles, lejano, sobretodo difíciles de conquistar, con habitantes que se negaban hacer esclavos de su imperio.

El Amo de PM no tenia sentimientos cuando se trataban de enemigos oh rebeldes contra el imperio. Por su esperiencia podía doblegar a el habitante mas altanero y fuerte del planeta, por ello PM aprendido mucho de el, al cual veneraba y protegía a toda costa. Su Amo modifico las armas de su cuerpo al igual que sus habilidades de pelea convirtiéndolo en un Uci superior a cualquier soldado Irken. Tanto que junto a su Amo lograba conquistar los planetas en un periodo menos de un mes.

PM estuvo en un sin numero de peleas con todo tipo de seres fuertes y hábiles pero siempre salía victorioso porque paleaba junto a su incondicional Amo. Era poco usual pero siendo solo un Uci el Irken al que le servia conversaba con el siempre, dandole el lugar no de un Uci sino de un compañero de conquista. El androinde ojos verdes charlaba mucho con su Amo, hasta bromeaban sobre las muertes y torturas que sufrían sus victimas en el nombre del imperio. PM lucia alegre y confiado sabia que junto a su idolatrado Amo siempre obtendría la victoria.

Hasta que en "La operación Ruina inevitable (Parte uno)" La cual fue echada a perder por el Irken Zim, en el día tan caótico no solo para la raza Irken, sino tambien para el tenas Uci, ya que su Amo recibió un mortal ataque por el robot que el invasor Zim así sin sentido alguno.

PM lucho por ir ayudarlo pero todo era un caos en el planeta, desgarradores gritos por todas partes, los irken corriendo histéricos buscando huir, porque un soldado atacaba su propio planeta. PM no podía acercarse a su Amo por la multitud y el caos elevandose cada segundo de nivel. De repente había incendios por todas partes los cuales fueron empeorados por el invasor Zim.

PM se metió entre los incendios a rescatar a su Amo. Cuando lo encontro ya era tarde, había muerto a causa del ataque seguido de las llamas quemando su piel, se sintio tan defectuoso al no haber logrado socorrerlo como tantas veces.

Al ver como el cuerpo de su Amo se quemaba, se quedo parado un momento antes de caer de rodillas impactado viendo como su pasado se quemaba junto a el fuego, se quedo ahí hasta que el fuego termino de consumir el cuerpo, sintió lo que se asercaria a un horrible dolor en sus circuitros no por habre pasado horas en el fuego ya que no le lastimaba, sino porque en el momento que su Amo le quito el lugar de esclavo robot y le dio el de compañero de conquista lo hizo en su amigo.

Siendo un Uci sintió la consumidora tristeza de perder a un ser querido y admirado, ya no importaba nada, el imperio, las peleas, las conquistas de planetas, si ya no estaría su Amo junto a el.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron vacios, su semblante indiferente, su color que una vez fue platiado paso a completamente negro por las horas que estuvo en el fuego.

Decidió olvidar todo camino despacio entre los escombros, se subió en una pequeña nave perteneciente a ese maldito imperio que le arrebato lo mas venerado, se escondió en su forma de termo.

Hasta que la nave se detuvo enfrente de la imponente inmensa. Todo parecia plena tranquilidad, pero de un minuto a otro una Irken alegre con ojos Ámbar, entro a ella piloteándola sin control, golpeando todo a su paso gritando como demente asiendo pirueta imedia, mas que una falla del voot parecía un juego de la casi smert. Juego que concluyo chocando en un planeta desierto, tomo a un termo negro que encontró en ese crucero, salió segundos antes que explotara dicho crucero. En vez de estar asustada por todo se puso muy feliz lista para celebra con unas Sodas y el termo negro que encontró.

Pero PM volvió a su forma de Uci, vio a esa casi smeet ojos Ámbar la cual lo abrazo muy fuerte dando vueltas en un pie. PM se dejo abrazar indiferentemente, sin saberlo era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento, pero por nada quería hacer amistad con otro Irken, menos quería otro Amo para correr el riesgo de perderlo, ya no deseaba ser parte del imperio de la raza mas maldita de la galaxia.

Pensó en escapar de esos brazos delgados aprisionandolo como peluche, pero por alguna razón no quiso dejar sola a esa mas que smeet para el, esa Irken que no dejaba de sonreír mientras le contaba su historia, se portaba como infante Irken, saltando parecíendo que sus ojos Ámbar jugaban viéndolo como teniéndole cariño de toda la vida a pesar de tener minutos de conocerlo. Se percato que el uniforme que llevaba la Irken era de soldada, aunque estaba muy lejos de actuar como los demás que el habia tratado. Parecía una prisionera que jamás había salido de una celda y que por primera ver miraba todo, PM la analizaba con ojos vacios ahora eternamente indiferentes.

Ella muy feliz le dijo que se llamaba Mia y estando cansada de la monotonía de su raza y no desiando ser parte de ella escapaba, le comento que paso toda su vida en la academia de soldados, le grito con alegria que ese dia se hizo pasar por muerta mas influensiada porque los altos la nombraron invasora oficial, cosa que jamas quizo ser. Asi que buscaría un planeta tranquilo y divertido para vivir.

Al Uci en ese momento todo le daba igual todo, pero aun asi decidió que siempre acompañaría pero sobretodo protejeria a esa joven femina de ojos miel, ya que tenían algo en común ambos escapaban de su pasado, y solo querían alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el imperio. Observo que la ojos ambar asía algo extraño con su cuerpo tipo entrenamiento asiendola feliz, podria ser poco usual pero no le costo analizar que junto a esa casi smeet todo seria inusual.

Ella lo cargo viendolo sonriente, le dijo que era muy oscuro paresiendole muy mortal a la vez que sabia que era de combate, desidiendo ponerle de nombre Pelea-Mortal, dejandolo en PM. Abrazandolo con mayor fuerza siendo su primer amigo.

Después de viajar en todo tipo de trasporte pidiendo raí, quedandose algunas decadas en planetas distintos, llegaron a uno azul llamado Tierra, ahí descubrieron que lo que Mia así con su cuerpo se categorizaba como bailar.

PM busco algo así para encerrarse en ello y olvidar su pasado, descubrió el arte del dibujo se centro por completo en ello, dibujando horas en un rincón oscuro indiferente a el mundo real, sumergido en sus obras plasmadas en paginas blancas, jamás volviendo hablar ni telepáticamente. Para que haserlo si recordaría las largas convesaciones con su fallesido Amo.

No se tardo nada en tomarle todo el afecto a la Irken a su cuidado que mas que Ama era su protejida, no incomdandole que ella no se comportaba como digna Irken de su raza sino como una habitante humana en etapa dolecente, demasiado alocada en muchos sentidos... para cualquiera. Pero el oscuro Uci entendía que se portaba así por habre estado toda su vida encerrada, obligada a vivir la monotonía de su gente.

A pesar de que Mia era todo lo contrario a su antiguo Amo, le entrego la misma fidelidad que a el. Por el hecho que ella hizo lo mismo que el, en quitarle el lugar de esclavo robot y darle el de amigo. Por esa razón verla feliz le da algo de alegría a su vacia y robotica existencia.

* * *

><p><em>Hayyy PM, bueno cree su historia pensando en mi mejor amigos mas sercano. Almenos tiene una amiga que el dice ilumina sus dias ^^ espero sus comentarios.<em>

_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._


	5. CARAMELY

_**Hola lindos. Esta peque nacio por un dulce de relleno nwn**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"CARAMELY"<strong>

Edad: 130

Estatura: 1.95

Voz: Muy chillona.

Fisico: sumamente rellenita.

Ojos: Café chocolate, brillantes.

Vestimenta: Usa un vestido rosa con corazones, botas del mismo color, junto a dos moños en sus antenas, con dos guantes rosas.

Color favorito para varias: Rosa.

Personalidad: Dulce, amable y servicial, inclinacion a ser tierna, sumamente sensible.

Comida favorita: Todo tipo de dulces, sobretodo los de miel.

Datos curiosos: No soporta el picante, se encariña muy rápido de todo, tiene mucha fuerza a un que jamás lo nota.

Historia: Cuando nació tuvo el privilegio que al crecer seria una de las asistentes personales de los altos. Pero el día que comenzó a servirles, la mandaron a llevarle golosinas a sus respectables lideres, ella decidió probar su primera golosina en el camino, cuando la probo se volvió, ¡LOCA! Acabándoselas todas, no solo las que le llevaba a los altos sino todas las de la inmenza.

Fue llevada a Juicio, por el crimen que siendo una simple asistente había cometido. Ella se sentía muy arrepentida y triste, que corrió donde Los altos y les dio un enorme abrazo, muy pero muy fuerte, tanto que sin notarlo les quebró cada uno de los huesos.

Fue desterrada a un planeta insignificante llamado Tierra, donde descubrió la miel, creando un dulce con ella, diez veces mas dulce que lo dulce. Se creo un disfraz humano de chica Tierna como camuflaje, no tardando en comenzar a vender ese dulce cautivante por montones, gracias a las ganancias compro una tienda de dulces.

En la actualidad vive feliz en la Tierra entre humanos, asiste a la escuela publica, por las tardes vende los dulces que no se come en su Tienda.

* * *

><p><em>jajaja que historia mas corta xD nada que ver con las otras, pero la cree un dia muy tranquilo jajaja pobres altos ese fue un muy carioso abrazo.<em>

_Bueno cuando cree otro OC subire su historia, no se si sera tragica oh relax, depende de mi estado de animo._

_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._


End file.
